


settling down

by blvckwatch



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Washington Capitals, nothing exciting yet bc im a slow writer, slow enough where i probably wont be able to finish this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvckwatch/pseuds/blvckwatch
Summary: When TJ was traded to the Capitals he hadn't known what to expect.He certainly wasn't expecting to fall in love with not one, but two of his Washington teammates.





	settling down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schmidtys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmidtys/gifts).



> this is my first fic and its purely indulgent. i hope tj oshie never sees this
> 
> theres a work style incorporated in this and im figuring it out so pls dont hide creator's style or else this fic might look wonky
> 
> have fun

_July 02, 2015_

 

The disappointing end to the season was something TJ had gotten used to at that point. It was the third straight year the Blues had been eliminated in the first round and management was getting antsy. What they had wasn’t working -- TJ knew a shake-up was bound to happen.

It just sucks that it had to happen to him.

“It was great having you on the team these past 7 years, TJ. I only wish you the best in Washington.”

After a couple of formalities and discussing further details with his agent, he finally gets a chance to put his phone down, giving himself a second to breathe. He ignores the onslaught of notifications showing up on his screen, mostly messages from now former teammates wishing him luck and saying their goodbyes. He really can’t deal with that right now.

Flipping his phone face down on the nearest table, TJ settles down on his living room couch. “I guess I better start packing, huh?” TJ mumbles to himself, scanning the room. He never imagined he’d be in this position, foolishly believing that he’d retire here in St. Louis -- it all seemed so daunting. What was he going to do with all this furniture?

He can’t imagine what it must feel like for the guys who were constantly bounced around city to city. Considering how a lot of the guys TJ knew had families at this point it must be a nightmare. Luckily for him, the only person he had to worry about at the moment was himself. After breaking up with his girlfriend a couple months earlier, the house ended up being pretty lonely. It’s not a thought he likes to dwell on too often.

Sighing, TJ decides all this planning is best suited for another day. He rises and grabs his phone before heading towards the bedroom. It was starting to get late and TJ figures now is as good as time as any to check on some of the messages he’s been getting. Ignoring the fact he was a Capital wouldn’t make it go away and well, might as well rip off that metaphorical band aid and get used to it right? Besides, it’d be rude to leave everyone hanging like that.

He gets ready for bed early with his phone in one hand the entire time. TJ isn’t exactly amazing at this kind of stuff, but he manages to get through a majority of the texts without letting out  _that_  many tears so he considers it a small victory. Scrolling through the messages, TJ notices the most recent one from an unknown number. There’s only so many reasons as to why a person not in his contact list would be texting him right now. He takes a deep breath before finally getting the courage to open up the messages.

**???:** hello oshie!! this is alex ovechkin your new captain   
  
**???:** wanted to welcome you to team and i am excited to see you soon in DC!!  
**???:** nicky says hi)))))  
  
**???:** he's excited to meet u too  
  


TJ can’t help but grin at the texts from Ovechkin. The guy seems friendly enough and it’s still hard to believe that this is his new captain. Of course they’ve faced each other on opposite ends of the rink before, whether it be a regular home game or while representing their countries. It’s not like they’re completely unaware of each other. No one could ever forget the name ‘Oshie’’ after  _that_  particular match in Sochi back in 2014 anyways. But to be playing together? As teammates? That’s a whole different mindset that he’s going to have to wrap his head around. He honestly can’t tell if he’s scared or excited at this point. And who’s ‘Nicky?’

Noticing the timestamps, TJ hastily types out a quick response, already feeling guilty for not having responded earlier.

**TJ:** really appreciate the welcome text, sorry for the late reply.  
  


Was this too formal? Texting wasn’t really TJ’s strong suit. What were you even supposed to say in this situation? He would never understand how some of the guys were able to deal with trades so well. Or maybe it was always like this and TJ just had the privilege of never having to deal with this shit.

He decides it best to tone it down a bit a bit based off of Ovechkin’s own texts.

**TJ:** really appreciate the welcome text, sorry for the late reply.  
  
**TJ:** excited to play with you guys too  
  
**TJ:** glad i won’t be having to deal with your crazy shots on the ice anymore haha  
  
**Ovechkin:** don't worry  
  
**Ovechkin:** u just have to deal with me off the ice instead))))  
  


TJ laughs quietly to himself before replying. He feels a sense of relief wash over him as his anxiety begins to dissipate. It’s nice dealing with a hello this time around rather than another goodbye. He quickly types up another message, now eager to become more familiar with his new captain.

They take some time texting back and forth, getting to know each other as much as they can. Ovechkin tells TJ to call him Alex instead because they’re teammate now and _“only reporters call me by full name.”_  TJ also learns that ‘Nicky’ refers to Nicklas Backstrom, a well established Capitals forward and Alex’s close friend.

He doesn’t notice it getting pretty late until Alex points it out.

**Alex:** nicky says i should let u sleep  
  
**Alex:** goodnight oshie hope to see u soon))))))  
  


TJ glances up at the time on his phone. It was already nearing midnight where he was, meaning that it was nearly 1 AM in DC. Christ, did time really go by that quickly? He can feel a yawn coming on as he starts typing out a final goodnight message to Alex.

**Alex:** nicky says i should let u sleep  
  
**Alex:** goodnight oshie hope to see u soon))))))  
  
**TJ:** i was so busy texting you i didnt realize it was already so late haha  
  
**Alex:** happens to all of us    
  
**TJ:** goodnight to you too alex :)  
  
**TJ:** oh and tell nicky i said goodnight to him as well  
  
**Alex:** will make sure to do so dont worry  
  
**Alex:** now sleep!!  
  


Grinning, TJ locks his phone and sets it aside for the night.

He hadn’t expected to end the day on a good note after the devastating news earlier. In the span of a couple hours, TJ’s life had turned completely upside down. Although talking with Alex had helped soften the blow a bit, it hurt to reflect on his aspirations as a Blue. TJ had always assumed he’d be playing here long enough to see his name and number hanging from the rafters of the Scottrade Center.

The reality was that his home for the past 7 years didn’t belong to him anymore. TJ was about to start a whole new chapter of his career with the Washington Capitals.

Despite the downsides of being traded, TJ admits that there’s a sense of excitement that comes with it. Talking with Alex earlier had only fueled the flame. This was a chance for him to start anew. He’d be a part of a new team that was interested in him. A team that _wanted_ him to be there.

Maybe DC might not be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how this came to be nor do i claim to know how ao3 works in terms of formatting. this will be messy and all over the place and idk how frequently imma update it but i will try.
> 
> i am trying my best
> 
> until next time


End file.
